The Hero and his Sidekicks
by xx-Starstrukk
Summary: Alfred visits the 'little Americas.' It's going to be hell with climate changes, relationships, and square dancing.
1. The Sun, the Sand and the crying hero

Alright! He had a week to do this and he had been preparing as heros are supposed to.

_Visiting fifty kids.._

_In fifty states.._

_and fifty different climate changes.._

_Oh, How fun this would be!!_

* * *

Alfred squinted his eyes as the sun shined brightly and warmed his skin. A smiled appeared on his lips as a taxi pulled up and a dusty haired boy wearing a t-shirt and swim trunks hopped out. Dark tinted glasses were at the top of his head while sandles occupied his feet. Tyler. Florida. He had gotten along with this one better than most of his Northern 'children' because they were both sharing that _' I don't give a damn!' _Personallity.

The sandy haired boy bounced over to him with such a wide grin, you could see the tiny trianglular chip in his teeth. Alfred inspected him. His skin was a bit darker this time. The nation shrugged, probably just recovering from sunburn.

" Hey, Mr. Hero~! When you told everyone you were visiting I couldn't wait to see you come here first! I just finished soaking in milk and I'm ready to go back out to the water! I can teach you so much stuff!! "

Alfred sweatdropped, he'd just got here and already he was being dragged somewhere? Maybe he should've forced Arthur and Antonio to come, too. Francis, also, just in case. He could ditch them with their settlements and run off to the nearest burger shop. That sounded really good right now..

" -- Hero? Are you listening? Did you bring something to swim in? "

How the hell did they migrate to the taxi then the beach so fast?

_' I really need to stop zoning out..'_

"..Wha-- no..maybe..I forgot.."

"..We can buy you some then hang out at the beach all day! I know this awesome joint where they have the best cow!"

A seemingly realistic laughter came from Alfred, but soon turned to sobs as the boy kept talking and they ventured somewhere else.

Tyler pushed at the adult and pouted, his sandy hair tickling his nose.

"..You aren't having fun with me? "

"..Uh..sure I am? "

The Floridan stared sternly at the blond, his gray eyes narrowing slightly. Letting out a nervous chuckle, Alfred tugged at his collar.

"..Good! Hey, look, we're here..!"

Is this state the home of migrating vehicles and people or is everyone just screwing with him today? _Somehow, _they were at the beach. _Somehow,_ Tyler switched from tennis shoes to roller skates. _SOMEHOW, _he had to pay the taxi driver after Tyler ran off.

He knew for once.

_**Family blows sometimes.**_

* * *

**Orz Was it likable? **

**Personally, I hate it. I hate everytime I write. |D;**

**This is chapter 1, I guess. I should put the states in order or go by request? **

**Please review and tell me~!**


	2. Keep it in your pants

Alfred muttered staring at his list of each and every state that was named, he even had their human names listed just in case. He traveled down the list, striking off Florida's name and then kept looking. California or Texas? Alfred would have to think about that.

A group of cowboys with southern accents didn't seem so bad because he had dreamed of becoming one when he was still living with Arthur. Though, there was the downside of deserts and sweaty boots. Good side..riding horses. Bad side…heavy and tiring clothes.

The blonde grunted in displeasure and rolled the list to shove it in his pocket.

California it is.

Now what was the number? 916- something, something.. Alfred cursed silently, how could he forget the number of his own _son? _He paused. Alfred swore God was laughing at him. What's the point in having an excellent phone plan when you forget all about it?

Dialing the number, the Hero tapped his foot to keep patient while it hummed softly. Finally, after some time, a timid voice answered the phone.

_"…H-hello? " _

Alfred grinned widely, " Cali! Hey, you hear the news? Do you mind me visiting? I just came from visiting Tyler—" A soft moan interrupted him.

"..Ah..u-um..Maybe tomorrow? I'm…s-sort of busy.. "

The meek voice spoke, a slightly louder moan this time. "..What's the noise, Cali? " Alfred could've promised he heard a snicker from the other line.

"…Cali? I'll be over there in a bit, 'Kay? "

A protestant whimper came from the Californian, but it was once again over run by a light moan.

" A-alright, in an hour? I'll ah…I'll meet you at the airport then? "

The blond smiled on the other end of the phone. " Okay, see ya there then! Bye Ca-" Not even getting close to finishing, he heard a crash on the other line and then nothing other than a dull bleep.

(A/ N: This actually will be my favorite part. |D)

_" Now descending aboard Sacramento Airport, please prepare for landing.."_

Alfred yawned pushing the blankets aside and staring out of the window. That one saying was true: It's always sunny in California. Or was it something else?

A bag over his shoulder, the nation wandered inside of the building and looked around. How'd Cali look again? "Damn. " Alfred swore, biting his lip. "..Excuse me? Mr. America, right? " Turning around, the great country stared at a smaller boy, at least in high school. " Um, it's me..You know..Er..California? "

The American blinked a bit and surveyed the shorter blond in front of him. " Oh.." Alfred coughed awkwardly and patted the boy's head. He saw the younger teen blush and immediately thought of Arthur's embarrassed face whenever Alfred had brought up something from the past.

" By the way, Mr. America? My name is Christopher Bell. Just in case you wanted to know. " The Californian pushed his glasses up his nose and smiled shyly, " We can go to my home now? I'll call _Yorkie _and tell him to come get us. "

The self-proclaimed hero's mind went blank. He didn't remember a _Yorkie_ or what the hell that even was. _' Maybe it's a dog..'_ He pondered following the other outside.

Alfred squinted in the bright sun and viewed over the vehicle. Someone who was that drove a nice, dark, slick black car that gave the impression that it was _awesome. Was Prussia here? _

Snapping away from his thoughts, Alfred watched Christopher climb in the front seat of the car and wait for the older blond to enter. " This is New York, he's visiting, too. " He smiled and leaned back for Alfred to see the New Yorker's face, which was staring back at him with a very idle expression.

"..Yoh.. "

"..Hey. "

..And the rest of the drive was quiet.

"So, Chris, what was that noise over the phone? " Alfred asked bluntly before the boy could burn red. "N-noise?! Um, that was..uh.." Christopher pondered an excuse until they came upon a stoplight. "Non' of ya business. " Said the Yorker, turning around with an annoyed face. "..I didn't ask you, _Yorker_. " Arthur's settlements were such snooty little-

" Be nice, _Yorkie._ Alfred is visiting, he should know a little of what's going on in my or any other state's life. " The ' hero' snickered and the annoyed mutter that came from New York.

* * *

**California's House**

* * *

"..This is my house and all. The bathroom, kitchen is here, bedroom is this way-- " Paying about as much attention as a mouse with vegetarian cheese, Alfred nodded slightly at what was being said. He glanced back over to New York, who was lazily resting on the couch, the sleeve of his hoodie covering his eyes. Making a face, Alfred wandered over to the couch and plopped down.

"..So, what's a _Yorkie_? " He asked as the other teen sat up finally, staring at Alfred fully. "..What's your name anyway? There's so many of you guys I can't even tell. " It took a moment before the other answered. " Joshua. " Was the silent answer. " Okay, so, you and Chris are buddy-buddy? " Another round of silence. " Mhm. " Rolling his eyes, Alfred stood and stared back to Joshua with a half-smile. " You're not so bad. "

Moving to the back of the home, he bumped into the shorter blond, who blushed and muttered a string of apologies. " S-sorry. I was just looking for you. You might be tired and wanted a shower, so.." Christopher eeped in surprise when Alfred grinned and noggied his head. " Good call, Chris! Just what I needed! "

Christopher sighed as the nation ran off and discarded his bag once more in the corner of his room. Walking inside, the blond nuzzled a pillow on his bed. He stared at the ceiling a long time before blinking and finding green eyes staring back at him. " You broke my phone. " He whispered to Joshua, pouting childishly. "..'Cos dat idiot dun' want to listen to ya on da phone. " Was his sly-smiling reply.

" That's not an excuse, _Yorkie._ " Christopher said with half-lidded eyes. " Well, sorry. " It took a moment before the New Yorker replied again with a light kiss of the blond's lips. "..What 'bout dat? " "M-maybe.."

Alfred streched happily when he stepped out of the shower. Taking a minute to admire himself in the mirror, he chuckled at himself. Tightening his hold on the towel around his waist, he stepped out in search for his bag.

The nation frowned in confusion. Where did he leave it? Let's recap. " Shower..tired..Cali..room. Cali's room! " A bulb lit up in his head as he fled down the hall to the Californian's room.

"..Hey, Cali! I left my-- "

Alfred titled his head at the scene before him. A flushed, shirtless Christopher only wearing boxers under an annoyed Joshua, who may I add is also half-clothed.

" ......."

"..........."

"............?"

Alfred fainted!

* * *

**The Airport _in _California**

* * *

" Are you sure you want to go so early? " Asked an embarrassed blond. Alfred scratched the back of his head and thought about it.

"..Well, uh...yeah..kinda. I do. "

Christopher sweat-dropped, but smiled somewhat with an slightly pink face. " I understand that was an weird moment. Don't think wrong of me, though. I..um..hope things go well with the other states..!"

_'Now boarding flight to Austin, Texas.'_

Alfred paused and patted the shorter blond's head, copying California's half-smile. " I hope so, too. Tell _Yorkie_ to keep it in his pants when I visit next time~!" With that, the nation ran off to catch his flight. "I will, but I wonder if he'll listen to me? Bye, Mr. America!! "

* * *

**Long chapter is long.**

**I don't really like this besides some parts. |D**

**Oh, and for the [ New York x California ] reference, it's a roleplay from DeviantART. So, does this technically count as a gift for my friend? .o.  
**

**Annnnnywaayyy, Texas is next. c: However, He might not come for a while 'cause I'll be gone for the weekend and I need to start studying, too because of report cards. lul -sob- ;^; wish me luck?**

**btwiluAnna ;A;"**


End file.
